SAND
by Amor Discendi
Summary: When it comes to the notorious Leon Divule, life is never boring. The ruthless leader of a rag tag group of bandits named Desolo and Pilot of the Swift Storm, the most impressive Tri-Sailor ever to have been. Though how will Leon's life start changing when his crew find a noble body left to die in the desert? What will happen if lost memories are returned?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**AN:****Here is my first story I've actually written...like ever. Seriously. The idea became too much for my mind alone and I finally decided to morph it into some kind of something. Be warned of my poor vocabulary, grammar, punctuation, plots, sentence structure...need I go on?**

** I do wish for anyone who takes a chance with SAND to enjoy it. I wont be distraught if not, but I have some hope of bettering my writing and plot structure of this story as it goes on.  
**

**Think of this(as you will)as sort of test-run chapter. I'll see how it does and if anyone's interested enough I'll continue with it. How does one write these things called stories anyways?**

**OKAY! Just a couple more things before we start.**

**1. I DO NOT own anything from Disney, Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy, be it characters, names, places, etc.**

**2. Rated M for now. Language, maybe other stuff later on(HINT HINT). Swashbuckling, sword fighting, blood, and bandit-ism stuff? Is that all supposed to be rated mature?**

**3. I'm all for constructive criticism! Let me know if you enjoyed or not. *Whispering* Please don't make me cry  
**

**4. This chapter is more about a younger Leon and a few key events that will tie in with his future. In that case it could seem a little thrown together and confusing at parts. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Part One- The Beginning **

"Whoaaa...whoaaaa." A man slowed his horse stopping before a small limp form huddled before him in the sand. A child?

Night had fallen, and it was becoming cold. It was dangerous, more so when night fell, as there were bandits and feral creatures that preferred moonlight rather than the sun. The man dismounted from his horse, giving it a reassuring pat and crouched beside the small body of the child. It was a boy no older than eight years or so, wearing tattered clothes and an ornate pendant with a golden lion.

"Boy, are you alright?" The man shook his shoulder, but no response. He quickly checked the boys neck for a pulse. A sigh of relief. Just unconscious.

"Dehydration and heat exhaustion most likely, but why were you out here alone?" He said out loud, but not to anyone in particular.

The horse started to grow restless, stomping the sand.

"Alright, alright, Pegasus. We will have to take him home. Can't just leave him to die." He picked the boy up, laying him carefully over the white horse and grabbing the reins.

"S'pose Myra will understand" He gave the reins a few tugs signalling his horse to follow.

* * *

Two blue eyes slowly opened to the unmistakable bright rays of the morning sun, blinking a few times.

Then came the realization of the foreign place. He was laying in a soft bed, it was warm and blankets had been tucked around him. He sat up, noticing he was wearing a freshly cleaned shirt, though too big. Examining his surroundings he realized he was in someones home. The room had a single small window, the source of the suns rays that woke him, and a door which was slightly ajar. Pretty simple in design with its wooden floor, and walls, and few decorations that adorned the walls. Not including the bed, the only other furniture was a little table set in the corner with what looked like a tray with water and the heel of some bread. A wooden chair had been pulled up beside it.

_"Water" _he thought.

The last the boy could recall was being so thirsty walking through the desert. Why had he been there? He recalled no memory of why.

He decided to get out of bed, uncovering his legs, and cautiously walked towards the tray with water. After all he still didn't know _who _exactly lived here, though he assumed they couldn't be all that bad for saving his life and leaving him food.

He gulped the water down and began on the bread, unaware of the slight creak of the door slowly opening.

"Hiya!" The bread fell to the floor and a loud scream echoed through the house

* * *

"Please forgive my daughter, just curious by nature. She's been a good help to my wife nursing you back to health the past two days." The boy could only nod, still embarrassed that the little girl had scared him so much to the point of screaming. Besides, the girl seemed not much younger than himself.

"I'm glad my husband found you on his way home from the city before something even worse happened to you."

"Um...thank you all for the kindness." Three faces stared back at him. The first, the excited face of the little girl with short, jet-black hair. The second, he presumed, was her father, also with the same jet-black hair, though tied back into a pony tail. Third and lastly was the affable mother. Small round face, long brown hair, and dark-brown eyes her daughter undoubtedly inherited.

"Oh! It's no hassle at all really, but what were you thinking being in the desert alone?! It's awfully dangerous out there you know, especially when the night falls" It was the mother who had said this in a worried, motherly, manner.

"Dehydration is a danger on its own." The man chimed in.

There it was again, the absent memories. An emptiness filled his head, no his entire being.

"I can't remember why. I-I don't think I know my...my name." It was strange, he had to have known his own name after all. Unusual yes, but most of all it horrified him, making his stomach tighten and turn in circles as if something had gone terribly wrong.

The man and woman looked at each other with similar expressions on their faces.

"Well...maybe this'll help..." the man momentarily left the room and came back with a pendant in hand, passing it over to the boy and saying, "You were wearing this when I found you. "

The boy took it gently in his hands, slowly looking it over. A silver pendant. The golden body of a fierce lion in its center. Engraved in fairly small (not unreadable) letters, was the name 'Leon.' It had all seemed so familiar but the memory would not surface despite all attempts of trying to recover them.

"Leon? I'm not sure, I don't remember this honestly."

"How about we call you that for now. I'll go out today and see if I can find your parents. They're surely worried about you. You are welcome to stay here until then." Parents? Were they out there searching for him, worried for his safety? Did he have parents?

The boy wondered if 'Leon' could possibly be his real name. For now it would have to do, he quite liked it in fact.

"Oh goodness, I almost forgot to introduce myself. How silly of me." The mother giggled.

"My name is Myra Divule, my husband Eraqus, and this is our daughter Yuffie. You're welcome to stay with us as long as it takes for us to return you to your home." She had said waving a hand toward each person around her. Yuffie all-the-while having an enormous grin.

At least he wouldn't have to go out on his own knowing nothing other than a name he wasn't even sure was his.

Eraqus left on his horse later on in the day, promising his best to find Leon's parents. They all waved as he disappeared down the dirt path and over a hill and out of their sight.

The rest of the day went on nicely with the ladies of the house, he was fed a good meal, talking with them cheerfully. He even played with Yuffie outside until the sun had set . It turned out she was only six, two years younger than himself, so they got along fairly well. At least he remembered a few simple things such as his age, though it hadn't been much.

It was late at night when Eraqus finally returned home. No news of his parents, but he had promised to do his utmost in finding them.

And he did keep his promise.

Five months passed and woefully they lost most hope of anyone coming to claim Leon. Though Eraqus kept searching. There was never any word of a lost boy.

Funny enough, Leon hadn't felt sad about it.

* * *

**Leon age 10  
**

Two years had passed.

Leon, now ten years old, had been taken in by the Divule family and becoming close enough to a son, and he truly was. Yuffie like a sister to him, and they called him 'Son' and he, thinking of them as 'Mother' and 'Father.'

Leon was always eager to listen of his fathers stories of their land and wondered if he had once lived among the many countries and cities in either the northern or southern continents.

They lived in a little yet comfortable home in the Pride-lands, the outskirts of a few busier towns. It was only a few hours travel to the Sea of Sand, the desert that stretched across the southern-most part of the continent, and home of the city of Agrabah. Traverse Town -a city marveled for its advancements in technology- was a few days travel to the north. The more tropical country of Radiant Garden to the north-east, settled directly on the border of the northern and southern continents. The far east home to the Atlantica Ocean, Twilight Town, and Destiny Islands. Eraqus claimed to only know very little of the north having spent the entirety of his life in the south.

Yuffie now shared a room with him. She had become somewhat of a best friend. Together they would read adventure stories, both hoping to one day travel and find an adventure of their own. Maybe even going all the way to the northern continent. She loved to make believe outrageous stories of where he had truly come from. But Leon still found himself laying awake late at night, turning his pendant in hand, wondering if any of her stories could be true.

He wondered of Eraqus mostly. The man being an enigma. On many occasions leaving home for days at a time, Myra never speaking of where he'd gone, and Eraqus returning silent and disappearing out to his forge to be alone.

He was a blacksmith and true master of his trade. He told them he was taught by his father and his father before him. He even brought them to help him work on occasion, despite Myra's protests of small children working under such dangerous conditions. Hard work was important to the man and he taught the meaning of it to his children.

" Proud work and a good heart is all a man really needs." Leon heard Eraqus speak of this more often than not. Always with emphasis on having a good heart.

He thought highly of him, even with his stern, hard working ways. He was still the kind man who had saved his life and loved his family more than anything.

Myra on the other hand was always kind and cheerful, sometimes too overly protective, but still like a saint in Leon's eyes. So she surely wasn't too keen on her husbands plan of taking the children to the very populated and bustling city of Agrabah to sell swords.

"Certainly not!" She had said at the first mention of it.

"That place is full of petty thieves and danger. Half the time those Tri-Sailors are owned by bandits!The place could be crawling with-"

"Myra, they will be fine. They're smart children. No harm will come to them when I can more than protect them on my own." Eventually Eraqus had convinced his wife. They would make the journey at dawn the next morning.

* * *

The trip took nearly five hours riding on the back of the wagon pulled by their white horse, Pegasus. Eventually passing through parts of the desert and leaving the viridescence of the Pride-lands. The land changing steadily and the heat becoming more harsh the closer to the desert they came.

It was now mid-day and Leon and Yuffie were exceptionally bored of staring at sand dunes for the past two hours. The sun was beating down on them now and Leon himself not being partial to the desert, was having an unpleasant time. Though their boredom was short-lived, and the fact of being so hot forgotten, as soon as the city became visible.

Leon looked up with amazement at the huge, towering, white walls. Far off you could see the tops of the palace domes rising to the sky, all golden and shining in the sun.

So this was Agrabah.

Though what had piqued his interest the most were the curious ships dotting the horizon, some closer to the city than others. He had never seen them in person but his father had told his children about them numerous times. Tri-Sailor ships created not only to race over the waves, but the land and sky as well, thus their name. Powered by tremendous engines that were concealed at the stern of the ship, created by the reputable minds of Traverse Town. The popular choice of travel amongst the pilots around the Sea of Sand being land or sky, and by sea for pilots off the Atlantician coast.

Myra having been so blase about the idea at first for the popularity of the Tri-Sailors with bandits. Merchant Tri-Sailor ships and caravans were often attacked by bandit Tri-Sailors out in the Sea of Sand.

Leon was amazed and looked on in awe with Yuffie, who in turn was equally impressed and hopping up and down in excitement. Eraqus laughing at their reaction of seeing a city for the first time in their lives.

They unhitched the cart, leaving both it and Ace at the stables a little ways from the gates of the city. His father helped a bundle of sheathed swords onto Leon's back and heaved the remaining onto his own, Yuffie being too small to carry any herself.

They were allowed through the gates once the guards had checked them over, both children following behind their father through the streets, still in a stupor. The city was beautiful and much more vivid and full of life than what they were used to out in the Pride-lands.

The buildings seemed to have been made of brick and sealed with white cement; most having been painted vibrant colors, turning the city into somewhat of a rainbow. Even the people dressed in loose, brightly-dyed clothes, very unlike the attire of the Pride-lands which were simple leather or cottons.

"Do you like Agrabah so far?" They both looked at their father smiling and nodding.

"Good! I usually wait in the eastern part of the bizarre for my clients." Eraqus would take on commissions from anyone close enough to where he could deliver them. Agrabah being one. Most customers claiming him to be a genius sword smith and never receiving a single complaint for his work. Leon agreed without a doubt, having watched Eraqus at work countless times creating the alluring works of art.

* * *

Yuffie and Leon grew restless roughly an hour into the wait. Sitting against a wall of a brightly painted building behind their father, who sat patiently in front of them on the small, blue and yellow woven rug, legs crossed. He had borrowed it from a friendly old merchant woman next to them.

Yuffie sighed in disappointment, turning to Leon.

"This is so boring!" Leon nodded in agreement at his sister huffing beside him. He picked at a loose string on his pants. He wasn't sure what he was expecting coming on the trip with their father, but sitting against a wall for hours wasn't really what he thought they would be doing.

"Daaad, how long do we have to wait here?" She rocked forward then backward with her hands on her knees.

"Patience Yuffie." Eraqus said only slightly turning his head her direction.

"Can't Leon and I at least look around the bizarre?" He seemed to ponder this for a moment and then nodded.

"I suppose you could, if you stay close to your brother. Also you cannot leave the bizarre. I mean it. And don't tell your mother about this. Last thing I need." He looked defeated.

"Meet me here in two hours or I will come looking for you. Trust me, you don't want that to happen."

Yuffie shot up from her place on the ground, her face beaming, and grabbed hold of Leon's hand, pulling him to his feet.

"We'll be safe!" They ran off, Yuffie dragging Leon behind her despite his protests.

Eraqus smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"Abu!Wait up!" A young boy in a purple vest and red fez chased after his pet monkey, quickly hiding behind a tall stack of crates as three guards walked by, swords in hand.

"Phew, that was close." He said peeking around the corner of a crate.

"What'cha manage to get us?" the monkey turned his head to the side and held out a loaf of bread.

"Alright!" He took the bread from Abu and split it in two, handing half to the monkey.

"Let's eat!"

* * *

" I's amazing isn't it Leon? " He nodded to his sister in agreement as she twirled in a circle, hands raised to the sky. The city was massive and the streets full of people.

Leon walked closely to his sister in order not to get separated from her in the hustle and bustle. There were so many people and hundreds of merchants stalls. Every merchant stand they stopped by seemed to have something different: flowers, dyes, perfumes, jewelry. Some things Leon recognized and some were very unfamiliar. Yuffie had currently brought them to a stall full of a variety of oddly shaped lamps. She bent over, hands on her hips, to inspect them closer.

A boy had been running out of an alley seeming to be in a rush. He hadn't seen Leon and ran right into him, making the pair fall onto the ground with a thud. Yuffie yelped in surprise.

"Are you al-wait is that a monkey?" Yuffie asked scrunching her nose, looking quizzically at the boys and monkey sprawled on the ground before her. The boy in the purple vest didn't say anything but gave them an apologetic look before quickly getting up and rushing away, monkey at his heels.

Three guards wielding scimitar-like blades came bursting out of the alley shouting after the boy and his pet.

"Stop those little thieves!" they had shouted. The boy turned and laughed. "It was just a snack guys!"

They ran off after him.

Yuffie hurriedly helped Leon off the ground. " Leon we have to do something! Those men have swords!"

He looked puzzled at first but didn't have time to answer. Yuffie ran off after the boy.

"Yuffie come back! We aren't supposed to leave the bizarre!" She hadn't heard him shouting after her. He groaned and rolled his eye running after her.

* * *

He really needed to catch his breath but if he stopped he would surely be caught by the guards.

"_Pssst!Over here!" _ He looked around only to be grabbed suddenly by two pairs of hands. They pulled him into an alley, all-the-while struggling for release. He realized it was only the boy and girl he had run into in the bizarre.

"They're coming this way!" The girl squeaked. They all ducked behind a, small, garden wall, next to the alley just as the guards became visible.

"Where did that little street rat go?! I was sure he went this way!" One guard shouted.

Another had replied " Let's keep going, he's not here!" and the buff scimitar wielding men continued down the street.

They all sighed in relief.

"Thanks for that. I'd have been a goner for sure!"

"The names Aladdin, and this here is Abu." Abu bowed at the mention of his name making Yuffie giggle and pat his head.

Aladdin held out his hand, Yuffie shaking it first, showing her famous smile, and then Leon. Each introducing themselves. Aladdin was taller than the two and seemed to be a little older.

"Why were they chasing you anyways?" Leon inquired, wondering what he could have possibly done to be in such trouble. Aladdin gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Well Abu here stole some bread." The monkey seemed angry at this and climbed his master, lighting hitting him on the head with his paw.

"Okay!Okay! He stole it for both of us! But you gotta eat to live!"

Leon and Yuffie were both confused by this, Leon asking, "what do you mean?"

Aladdin looked at them for a second before answering, " Well I'm an orphan. Abu and I live on the streets. Stealing is how we have to survive." At this reply Yuffie's smiling face turned into a frown. Aladdin waved his hands in front of him at the look on her face.

"Oh no! It's not always so bad. We only steal food when we're hungry and Abu and I found a little home where you can see the palace perfectly. Our own piece of paradise!" Abu gave a little sound in agreement.

"Can you show us! I'd love to see the palace closer up!" Leon hit her lightly on the arm "Don't be rude Yuffie!"

"I don't mind. It's not every day someone helps a street rat. It's the least I could do to thank you."

Leon whispered out of the corner of his mouth in an irritated tone "But we weren't supposed to leave the bizarre, _remember_?" Yuffie saw his annoyed look but ignored it.

"Don't be such a spoilsport Leon!Let's go on an adventure!" She, Aladdin, and Abu all took off down the alley. Leon following behind begrudgingly.

* * *

Aladdin took them to his proclaimed 'paradise.' They climbed into an abandoned building, scaling the broken steps all the way to the top. Aladdin pulling back a worn curtain to reveal his cozy little home.

It was full of trinkets and small novelties. An old futon was pushed into one corner, the wooden floor broken in places, and a large window showing a spectacular view of the castle. Leon found it pleasant and homely for being so run-down. Yuffie had raced to the window instantly, eyes wide with amazement.

"Ahhh!It's really lovely!" Her hands were placed on the windows wide sill. The palace was humongous, golden tower tops glittering, tall white walls surrounding it, and you could even see little parts of the gardens over the tops of the walls.

"I always like to imagine what it would be like to live there. Their lives are probably perfect" Aladdin sighed and fell backward onto the futon making dust fly into the air.

"You guys can make yourselves at home."

They stayed and talked with Aladdin for a while. He told them more the city. Explaining the hostility between him and a certain group of guards, and of his life from as far back as he could remember. Leon and Yuffie sat around him listening intently, Abu in her lap.

Leon stood abruptly realizing how long they had been gone. He had hoped his father wasn't looking for them.

"Yuffie!We have to go!"

"Oh no, I forgot." She took Abu off of her lap, setting him on the ground, and stood up brushing her pants off.

"Thank you Aladdin, we had a wonderful time, but we promised our father we wouldn't leave the bizarre. We're going to be in trouble if we don't get back soon." Leon headed for the doorway, Yuffie behind him.

"You both saved me!It's the least I could do. Let me show you the way back so you don't get lost."

They all left Aladdin's little loft home and headed back toward the bizarre.

* * *

They weren't too late. Their father was currently rolling up the borrowed rug he had been sitting on. They stood down the street a ways with Aladdin and Abu.

Leon turned to say goodbye to their friend but saw he was staring intently at a girl with her face mostly covered. She was browsing a stall filled with flowers.

"Wow." Aladdin looked dazedly at the young girl.

"Maybe you could go talk to her?" Leon suggested. He looked up then, embarrassed.

"No, no I can't do that!" He was blushing.

"Oh come on, you obviously like her! Just go and say hello." Yuffie pushed on his shoulders in the girls direction.

"Um...I guess I can try." The boy took a few steps before stopping and turning back to them. Abu ran up his arm and sat on his shoulder.

"Thanks for everything. You've been kind to me when others haven't. If you find yourselves in Agrabah again, Know that you'll always have a friend in me." He smiled and waved, taking off in a jog toward the girl. Leon and Yuffie waving back shouting their goodbyes to him.

"See Leon, we even made it back in time! Wasn't it worth it?"

Leon sighed, he had to agree, they did have a great time on their little adventure today. It was much more of an excitement than the Pride-lands had to offer. He playfully shoved Yuffie in the shoulder.

"Hey!" She shouted and tried to shove him back, Leon evading her. He laughed and ran to their father, Yuffie tailing behind him

* * *

**Leon ages 11-13**

Eraqus, though an incredible blacksmith, was also gifted at a great many things Leon had discovered.

When he had turned eleven, his father decided Leon was old enough to learn more about the art of swords. He had called him to the yard one day, and handed him a wooden sword.

"S'good for any man to learn and fun when you get the hang of it."

Leon had taken to it well and found he really enjoyed the sense of empowerment holding a sword(even though his being wooden)gave him.

It was not so odd for a blacksmith to know his weapons; the unusual part being the beginnings of the teaching of martial-arts and how to use them hand in hand.

He had assumed his father stayed fit due to working his smithy, but martial-arts, proving to be an energetic sport, could possibly have been what kept the man in such health for his age.

His father demonstrated. Leon had watched on amazed that anyone could move with such grace and finesse. Leon himself became frustrated with it, countless times having fallen on his face, trying to do flips, or higher kicks. Yuffie watched sometimes while he practiced, laughing if he fell, but cheerful any time he landed his moves properly.

"Martial-arts aren't so strange in battle or in our land, I hope for you to never have to use them" he would say. Leon eventually gave up hope of the man ever telling him how he had learned the art to begin with.

Soon enough, even Yuffie took interest to having lessons. Myra being opposed to her learning at the beginning- Yuffie only being nine- but she eventually warmed up to the idea.

* * *

By the time Leon was thirteen, he had excelled at using his wooden sword, also growing to be a better martial-artist. He and Yuffie trained alongside each-other almost religiously and both were praised by their father for doing so well. Yuffie had taken to the martial-arts quicker than himself he had to admit.

Leon worked in the forge with his father more often now and traveled to the neighboring towns to deliver their creations. From time to time he and Yuffie even got to travel back to Agrabah, always sneaking off to see Aladdin. Sadly Aladdin hadn't seen the girl after the day in the bizarre.

Leon also found himself thinking less of his pendant as the years went by, deciding it best not to dwell on the past. Though he did always wear it beneath his shirt and against his chest. He had a family now, and if he had one before, they hadn't cared enough to come find him.

Eraqus was still as secretive as ever, though he did seem to vanish less often.

* * *

**Leon's 14th Birthday**

It was early in the morning when his father asked him to come outside.

"It's made of a lighter metal-" Eraqus tossed it hand to hand then continued. " so it's light even though it looks heavy. Still a little big for you, but you'll grow into it" He then tossed it in the air, catching it by the hilt and handed it to his son. His first real sword.

Leon took it proudly. It was a little awkward for his size, even though he wasn't so small anymore. Not too heavy. Eraqus' made it unique just for Leon's use. His father called it the 'Gunblade.' Called so, for the medium-length blade attached to a gun hilt.

Eraqus answered Leon's question before he had the chance to ask.

"Yes, the gun actually shoots real bullets, you don't get those just yet. Blade for close range and gun for longer range."

"I made this sheath, well harness really, especially for it too. It's a bigger sword so it will be easier to have on your back." He held out the leather harness with straps that would cross the chest, allowing for better reach of the sword. Leon took the harness from him. He was at a loss for words. Most swords like this would cost a fortune.

"You didn't have-" His father cut him off. "Hush, I don't want to hear it. I made this to fit your fighting form. Non-refundable."

"I hope for you to never have to use this my son. If you do, it's only ever for protecting others and yourself." Leon nodded at him and sheathed the beauty carefully. He hugged his father and thanked him for his gift.

"Come on now, Myra has breakfast waiting."

* * *

Leon had eaten the special breakfast Myra made him, kissed her on the cheek, and thanked her, making Yuffie come outside with him to show off his sword.

It was later in the afternoon when Eraqus decided to let the pair deliver a sword to a client in a town about an hours walk away. This would be Leon's first delivery on his own. Well with Yuffie too, but their father had always been there with them. It felt like an honor in a way.

They left on foot soon after, Leon carrying his new Gunblade on his back, commissioned sword in hand. They walked along a dirt path next to a shallow river, its water flowing with a relaxing rhythm. It would have been relaxing if his sister wasn't being so loud that is.

"I seriously can't believe you got a sword! It's not fair!" Yuffie was walking along the dirt path in front of him, arms flailing in anger. She stopped to let Leon catch up and in a more quiet tone said, "and it's so cool too."

"I know!" He was in a cheerful mood today compared to his usual serious self. It was his birthday after all and he probably had the coolest sword around.

"Well you don't have to be ruuude."

"It's my birthday and I can do...What. I. Want." He stuck his tongue out at his sister and she copied the action, both erupting into a fit of laughter.

* * *

The river eventually came to a little stone bridge that crossed over to the town where they delivered the sword to a tough, burly looking man, in which later Yuffie referred to as dreamy. Leon rolled his eyes at this. Girls would be girls.

It was evening now as they headed home, Yuffie skipping along, most likely daydreaming of the man back in town. The air was warm, but it had become windy and the trees swayed in the breeze.

Leon looked up. The sky was dark.

"Yuffie we better hurry home, it's going to storm soon." As soon as he had said it the sky lit up with a giant flash of lightning, followed by a boom of thunder.

The two broke into a run as the rain-drops started falling.

* * *

By now the ground was flooded. Leon and Yuffie both soaked, and freezing, ran up the back path to their home. They passed Pegasus who was whinnying in his stable. Frightened by the loud cracks of thunder booming in the sky.

But why did he have the sickening feeling something was wrong. He could hear it then, shouting over the loudness of the storm. Leon darted ahead of his sister, his feet squelching through the mud.

Reaching the front of the house, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There was his mother laying incredibly still on the ground not a yard away. Beautiful hair coated in mud and her dress stained red. Dark-brown eyes closed. A hooded figure stood next to her body wiping a menacing, bloody, blade onto its black coat. All while laughing.

Leon stared with his eyes wide in shock. His mouth opened but he could say nothing.

He hadn't noticed the five other sinister figures to his side.

The figure in front of him finally spoke, a man by his voice. "We've found you."

His body was frozen, and the figures advanced, all drawing their swords.

A scream finally shook him out of his trance. Yuffie was beside him, kneeling in the mud sobbing and horrified.

"You aren't going to touch him!" It was his father, bloody sword in hand. Leon noticing two black-cloaked bodies laying dead on the ground below him. Eraqus, sword drawn, ran in front of his son and daughter, shielding them.

"You are foolish Eraqus. Step aside, we only want the boy. The woman was an unfortunate...situation." It was a different figure who had said this, also being male.

" Leon!Listen to me now!" Leon instantly turned to look him in the eyes. He had a feeling he knew what his father was going to say.

Eraqus whispered to him, barely audible over the rain.

"You take you sister, get on Pegasus, and ride to Traverse Town. Don't stop. Find Cid." They held eye contact for a moment before his father turned back to the men before them.

"Go! Now!" Leon did as he was told, grabbing Yuffie, who was still sobbing uncontrollably, out of the mud. As soon as they started running the black figures began striking swords with their father.

"Don't let him get away!"

There was no time to saddle him. Leon helped Yuffie onto Pegasus, opening the stables gate, and quickly climbing on after her.

He could still hear the clashing of metal on metal.

"Hya!Hya!" He clicked his boots against Pegasus' side making the horse break out in a run down the muddy path. He grabbed his mane, leaning over Yuffie, shielding her from the rain.

Two cloaked figures ran after them with an eerie speed, though soon falling behind and out of sight.

Leon all the while staring straight ahead.

* * *

**Nine years later  
**

_"Leon" was that his mother calling his name?_

"LEON!" He shot up from his sleep, panting. He was shirtless but still hot and sweating. A silver pendant with and golden lion dangled around his neck and down across his tan chest. Dark-brown eyes stared into his blue ones, a hand on his shoulder.

"That dream again, huh?"Sighing, he ran a hand through his long, unruly, brown hair. It was always the same dream that haunted his sleep, painted in the back of his mind like a picture, and starving him of any rest he'd hope of having.

"Yeah. You know not to wake me up, so what is it Yuffie?" He was annoyed.

"No need to be Mr. Cranky Pants. There's a problem..." More annoyed. He closed his eyes, running his forefinger across the scar starting between his eyebrows and running right below his left eye.

"What kind of problem would that be?"He looked at his sister through one blue eye.

" We kinda found someone in the desert. Sora insisted on bringing him on-board." Leon got up from his bed, not bothering to put a shirt on, and strapped his Gunblade to his back.

"Goddamn Sora thinks he has to save everybody." Leon ascended the ramp leading to the upper deck, fuming and swearing under his breath. Something along the lines of 'stupid fucking Sora and his stupid fucking principles.' Yuffie laughed and followed her brother onto the deck.

That was Leon for you. The ever so ruthless pilot of the Swift Storm, the most impressive Tri-Sailor ever built, and leader of the infamous bandit crew of Desolo.


	2. Chapter 2

SAND Chapter 2:The Hapless King

**AN: Sorry, this chapter is a little shorter than the last one. If you like it let me know! I would be thrilled to hear what everyone thinks! Now prepare for some more mystery and confusion! YAYYYY!**

* * *

**CLOUD**

Cloud found himself sulking in one of the far corners of the elaborate throne room; one black booted foot tapping against the white tile. 'Click, click, click.' He wore the kingdoms colors tonight. Dark-blue tailcoat, grey shirt, and black pants perfectly straight and neat. Very much unlike his wild, spiky, blond hair. He stared through his bright blue eyes with an extreme sense of distaste. Notable figures, highly viewed dignitaries, and friends of the royal family filled the room before him.

He had been overwhelmed with their congratulations and best wishes most of the evening. Eventually he had to excuse himself and went on the hunt for wine. Three glasses later, still unsatisfied.

Music, and the smells of food and perfume hung heavily in the air. His father, most likely off entertaining the guests and being a considerably better host than Cloud was being at the time.

The party was held in Cloud's honor and he gave it his all to hiding his sense of sullenness. As in having slipped past the crowd and into said corner and away from the nagging denizens. Tomorrow was his coronation day and he would be replacing his father as the new king of Radiant Garden; Cloud being the oldest of three sons and next in line for the throne.

His father had come to him on his twentieth birthday announcing his withdraw from the throne and for Clouds immediate succession.

The King telling him, "You are still young and ruling this kingdom is never what you have wanted. I've known this ever since you were a child. Yet it is in your right to take my place as my first born. I wish you would see that you are more than capable of becoming a great King. I will be here, after all, to council alongside you."

Cloud could only agree and said nothing to argue the fact. His fate was sealed at his birth and there was no escaping it. He had always known this and spent most of his life preparing for the day he would be king.

His only real fear was that he would not be as great a king as his father was. The renowned 'King Ansem Strife of Radiant Garden' regarded for his wisdom, and strong yet kind heart. A title more than befitting his respectable father. Maybe there was the fear of marriage but he had the next year to figure out that problem. Maybe he just needed more wine.

He let out a groan, tilting his head backward in exasperation, as two individuals came striding toward his peaceful corner with cheerful faces.

"My noble Prince Strife." The first bowed, arm turned under him.

"Or should we say King Strife?" The second bowing and both snickering.

"You aren't making this any better!" He used each of his hands to smack his twin brothers over their heads, causing a man and woman standing close by to look at them all with prim faces.

The boys stood rubbing their heads. Cloud was three years older than the twins and a few inches taller, but they had the same blue eyes and untamable spiky blond hair that was inherited by all three Strife siblings. Ventus' hair, being a shade darker like their fathers, was the one thing that differentiated him from Roxas, other than their conflicting personalities. Roxas being capricious and wild, Ventus, on the other hand was more kind although a bit obnoxious at times. When together, they were a force to be reckoned with and constantly caused trouble. Cloud was without doubt the most well-mannered of the three.

"Ow! We're just joking around, sheesh!" Roxas said, still rubbing his sore head.

"It's not a joke," Cloud replied, crossing his arms and scowling at his younger brothers.

"Yeah yeah we know, but you're more worried of the underlying causes, no?" Ventus pointed an accusing finger at his older brother whilst smiling.

Roxas having found this the perfect time to chime in with, " Dad's going to make you get married soon you know."

Some things Cloud could handle, and right now his brothers weren't one of those things. Yes, his father had mentioned the importance of marriage to him time and time again, Cloud choosing to ignore it mostly. It wasn't on the top of his to-do list and completely hated the idea.

_'You can't fall in love within a year.'_

Cloud was terrible at relationships and he realized he would probably end up marrying some girl whom he did not love for the sake of joining two kingdoms.

Blue eyes narrowed at the twins, " So where exactly is Aqua at anyways?I was sure she was supposed to be keeping an eye on the two of you." The two looked at each-other with fearful expressions at the mention of her name, frantically turning their heads around the room.

"Uhh...we have to go!" Ventus grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him through the crowd, not bothering to excuse themselves as they pushed through the crowd.

Ignoring his imminent doom, Cloud couldn't help but laugh for the first time that evening.

* * *

**AQUA**

The merciless, tall, and fierce woman-otherwise known as Aqua-had caught the two trying to exit the throne room unseen. Ventus practically cried at the sight of her as she stomped toward them looking rather irritated. Roxas just looking indifferent as she scolded them.

They stood down the corridor outside of the throne room, next to an open window in which Aqua leaned out ranting. Moonlight flooded over her, making her blue hair and eyes shine. She wore a black, sleeveless, corset top, black shorts with a blue skirt, and a Keyblade strapped to her side. Just as about stylish as a female in the Radiant Guard could possibly be.

She and her brother Terra came to Radiant Garden as teenagers, and having apprenticed under a master swordsman back in their home-land, decided to become candidates for the Radiant Guard. It was there they met Zack, who was Cloud's personal guard at the time. He put in good word for them and not soon after, both trained and joined the ranks despite their age. The twin princes were then put under their protection. Both quickly becoming friends with Zack and the three Strife brothers.

"Terra gets to lead the guard with Zack tonight and what do I get?I get stuck with the two of you-" she turned, pointing and narrowing her eyes at them,"who keep running off and doing- you know what?I don't even want to know!"

Aqua had been left alone with the trouble-making twins while her brother helped with the watch due to the increased security around the castle for Cloud's coronation ceremony. That and the kingdom was overflowing with nobility.

She'd have to explain to her brother later what the meaning of 'fair' was. The two were a handful.

"You really have to quit with this sneaking off you know. You're getting too old for it." She turned away from the window to stare at the boys.

"It's hard to do my job when you're gone every time I blink."

"Maybe you should do a better job then." Her eye twitched. Roxas really was a smart-ass.

"Or maybe I could go get Terra-" Ventus cut her off looking more horrified than he had when she caught them.

"No, no, no, we're okay! Sorry for sneaking off! Right Roxas?" His brother just grumbled, arms crossed, staring at the wall. Ventus elbowed him in his side making him jump.

"Yeah, sure. Sorry."

She had to admit she had a soft spot for them, and to an extent they were like her brothers too. Reprimanding them was part of her job, and while she was strict with them, Terra could be far worse when it came to discipline. Roxas never gave a care when he was in trouble, but Ventus always tried his best not to make Terra angry with him. Especially after the time Terra made him cry for sneaking off on his own, though her brother apologized to the young prince later, saying nothing but smiling and ruffling his blond spikes. Terra, didn't show his affection often, though she knew how much he cared for him, even for Roxas in whom he frequently went head to head in arguments with.

Over the past six years they had all become close but soon, like when Zack's duty to Cloud ended, she and Terra would join the guard on patrols. Ventus and Roxas would be eighteen in about a year and they would all see significantly less of each-other. Terra and Zack had been taking the boys to the training grounds lately(she assumed for this reason) showing them how to use a sword and how to defend themselves. Cloud being taught by Zack before the two parted ways.

The past two years Cloud was off being polished for King, and she knew how miserable he had become. They hardly saw him anymore and when they did he was considerably reserved and distant, his friendship with them all suffering more and more as the days went on.

She looked back out the window a little bit sad now, "Next year you guys will be on your own you know." At this both boys faces fell. The day drew closer, they all knew.

"Cloud doesn't want the throne." Ventus said suddenly, Aqua a little surprised. He walked to the window and stood next to her looking out at the night sky. She gave a few pats to his blond hair.

"No, I don't think he does, but he won't ever dishonor your father."

Roxas leaned against the stone wall to their left. "I feel a little mean for picking on him. He must've felt the same way."

Aqua gave him a reassuring smile."Cloud's going to be king tomorrow, if he can handle _that_, I think he can handle his little brothers picking on him." Roxas didn't reply, but leaned silently against the wall.

"I wish there was some way to make him even a little happy." Ventus said.

"Why don't we go see-" She didn't finish her sentence. The night sky erupted with brightness, spilling red and orange licks of light through the open window, filling the dim corridor. Roxas rushed to the window where the two stood stunned.

A fire burned strongly at the gates.

_ 'How did it spread so quickly?'_

Shouting from the courtyard below traveled to their window.

_'Unless...'_

The metal gates to the castle flew open and through the fire came dark-cloaked figures wearing hoods that hid their faces and evil-looking blades in hand. There had to be over one-hundred of them.

A look of terror and confusion passed over her face as the guards and the macabre figures started clashing swords far below. Roxas and Ventus beside her apparently just as confused.

_'But how did they manage to breach both the city and castle defenses so easily?' _

It couldn't have been that easy going through the three levels of defense and the hundreds in the guard. There was never a warning of the first of the gates being breached meaning they moved fast. Her instincts were what finally told her to move. She came away from the window, face serious, and drew her keyblade.

"We have to hurry and find Cloud and the King!" Ventus didn't move.

"But Terra and Zack are down there!" Ventus cried, hands gripping the stone windowsill, knuckles turning white.

She pulled Ventus away from the window and turned him to face her, her hand on his shoulder.

"Ventus, they are going to be alright. We know how strong they are. Right now its imperative that we find Cloud and your father and get you all to safety. Understand?" He nodded though still shaken by the events unfolding.

"Roxas come on, both of you stay close to me and listen to every single word I say!"

* * *

**LEON  
**

Leon wasn't too happy when people woke him up with nonsense and now was one of those times. It was hard enough trying to get even a few hours sleep.

_'Shit dreams.'_

It was mid-day; the sun at it's hottest was beating down on him as he strolled along the deck of his Tri-Sailor. Then, when wasn't it when you were in the middle of the desert?He was in an extremely foul mood. The leather straps that held his gunblade in place becoming hot and burning his bare chest; the metal of the blade radiating heat onto his back. His favorite tight, black, pants didn't agree with the heat of the sun either. Those were more far more favorable at night when the desert became cold, but he still found himself wearing them day or night.

Below deck was nice and cool, it had to be to kept so, for the engine and mechanics of the ship to run smoothly. Right now, that's where he'd prefer to be. Sleeping in his comfortable quarters, alone, and no one bothering him.

They had been in the middle of the Sea of Sand for over a week on a looting spree. He was on the verge of becoming nocturnal and would lead their foray almost always when the sun set. Stealing from merchants, bandits, anyone they would come across, though would stay his blade from the innocent. He didn't need his mother and father scolding him in the afterlife. Besides, his mission wasn't to kill anyone, his motives ran a lot deeper than what was shown on the surface. Just the way he had wanted it to be, needed it to be, and the way they had planned it to be.

Leon had become quite infamous these past years but he didn't have a liking of bandits other than his own companions of Desolo. As hypocritical as it seemed it was true. Unruly as they could sometimes be, any member of Desolo was under his leadership and no one would dare go against his command when one was given. That and Yuffie would also put them in their place if they forgot why they were out here in the first place.

_'One day we won't have to do this.'_

As he walked along, he looked off the starboard side of the ship. Mountains of white sand rolling with waves of heat. Yes, they would be leaving the desert very soon. Yearning for the Atlantician Coast and skies began to grow as each day passed and it was about time they left this hell for a while.

He almost had forgotten about Yuffie who had followed behind him onto the deck. She had seen him staring off at the sand, probably knowing what he was thinking because she said, "We should leave soon, I know you hate being out here for too long. Rinoa and the guys expect us back at base anyways." Rinoa would find him, murder him and then murder him again, if he didn't go back first. It was his duty after all. But the ocean seemed so nice right now.

"Fuck. I need a break Yuffie." His sister walked a few paces behind him, he didn't bother turning to talk to her.

"You'll get one soon 've been out here for so long already, why give up now."

"Exactly my point." He did turn to his sister at this blue eyes staring at dark brown ones, as they walked to the group that had formed at the bow of the ship. Marluxia with his ridiculous pink hair stood at the back of the group with Dilan behind him, Dilan was always near him. Leon walked up to them.

"Leon, I'm surprised you managed to make it up here."

"I'm delighted." He pat the pink haired mans shoulder only to have Dilan stare at him with his dark eyes, grip tightening on the spear in his hand. _'Overprotective prick'_

He couldn't see past his crew members huddled in a tight circle. No one else heard him arrive.

"So why exactly did no one discourage Sora to bring this person onto _my_ ship?" It was more of a demand for an answer than a question being asked.

It was Yuffie who had replied, "I think he may be important Leon." She stood beside him in her ninja-esque appearance, hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet.

"How so?" Marluxia and his sister glanced at the crowd and then each-other. He was obviously missing something.

"Out of the way fuckers!" Everyone turned at this, scrambling back and out of the way. Sora was kneeling next to the body on the ground. Leon walked closer, face emotionless like he liked to keep it, and staring daggers at Sora.

He looked at the injured body on the ground. Sora had placed the mans blue tail-coat beneath his head. His grey shirt was torn and bloody, black pants and boots dirty, and chest rising slowly. There were bruises on his face and arms, blood crusted and dried in his blond hair. He saw why they all thought he was important. He was definitely someone of nobility.

"Leon I know you're mad but I couldn't just leave him. He would have died, or is still dying! He looks...important."

Sora waited for an answer. Leon still said nothing, just looking over the blond as his chest rose with slow, ragged, breathing.

Blue eyes opened slowly to look at him. He didn't think it was possible for someone's eyes to be more blue than Sora's. He blinked. Once, twice, three times. The blond sat up so quickly that it scared Sora, making him fall backwards onto his butt with a 'thump.' He looked around at the ship and the crew. Scanning over all of them, stopping at Leon.

"Wh-who the hell are you?" His voice was shaky.

"Who are _you_? You are on _ my _ship after all."

"Ki-Prince Cloud Strife of Radiant Garden." Murmurs echoed throughout the group. He looked around nervously. "And if you don't mind I'll be going to find my brothers." He scrambled to his feet, taking only a few steps before falling forward. Leon reached his arm out as he noticed the blond begin to fall, catching him against his chest. He slumped helplessly against Leon's body, unconscious and fresh blood seeping into his grey shirt. The blond was light for being only a few inches shorter than himself, his blond hair soft against his bare chest.

All surprised eyes were on him.

"Get to your posts!We make ascent in fifteen minutes." The group disbanded quickly at his order, rushing to prepare the ship.

"Marluxia, Dilan!Take him below deck. Patch him up so he won't die before Aerith can look at him." He held the prince out with his arms, as the two grabbed hold of his arms and waist, taking him slowly toward the ramp that led below deck.

_'What the hell am I doing?' _He shook his head, long brown spikes swishing along as he dragged his feet to the helm of the ship, he didn't bother going to put a shirt on.

"Douse the sails!" He shouted at his crew, not soon later the two giant steel-woven sails flew down the masts, glinting as the sun hit them.

Yuffie and Sora stood waiting at the control panel next to the wheel of the ship.

"Boost the engines." They both flipped an array of switches. The engine came to life with a 'thumm' and a purplish hue emitted from below the stern of the ship. It began to slowly raise off of the ground where it had been positioned for the past day. Sand cascaded down the wooden and silver metal siding of the ship like a waterfall.

He clenched the wheel tightly, "Rinoa is going to kill me."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I'm pretty busy during the week, so I spent all weekend relaxing and writing this. Twelve cups of coffee later and I bring you chapter three! Wooo!**

**1. Still don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or Disney, ETC. :(**

**2. Sorry for any misspellings and such! Rated M for language for now.  
**

**3. A HUGE THANK YOU to those who reviewed! I was so excited for my first reviews I can't even begin to tell you how happy I wasssss! If other people are happy, I am happy! Took some more time writing this chapter so I really hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: We Have to Start Somewhere**

**Traverse Town**

The sun had set and it was late now. The stars slowly began to blink into the sky one-by-one on their journey out of the desert. They reached Traverse Town well past midnight, Leon landing the Swift Storm in it's designated landing zone behind headquarters. He was now fully awake after flying through the cool night sky for hours, his mood improving as they approached civilization. Even if it wasn't the beach, it beat the desert. The fact that he had managed to put on a thin white shirt being proof of the improvement of his mood. If he could, he would be naked all of the time.

Their guest had stirred up quite the commotion throughout his crew, he could hear them gossiping about the young man as they worked the deck. What happened to him was still unknown and they would just have to wait until he woke for details, if he was willing to talk. Or If he survived.

Everyone in HQ was woken up as Leon not-so-gracefully burst through the front doors of building announcing his return. Marluxia and Dilan carrying the unconscious blond, and the rest of the crew unloading crates of supplies off of the ship. Yuffie yawned, a hand over her mouth, as she went over to two dark haired girls that came to greet them. Tifa and her younger sister Rinoa. Sora bounced over to them cheerfully. The older of the two patting his brown spikes.

"Tifa! Rinoa!Look what I found!" Sora pointed to Marluxia and Dilan excitedly as they carried the blond down a hall to a bedroom."What are you, a dog?" Tifa laughed at him, though Rinoa stood quietly staring at Leon. Leon chose to not take the chance in looking her way.

"What's going on?" Another girl emerged from down the hallway with a long brown braid held together with a pink bow and a pink matching dress. She rubbed sleep from her eyes.

"Aerith!Leon and Sora found someone in the desert!"Tifa explained. Aerith still looked confused.

"Correction, _Sora _found him." Leon interjected huffing and leaving to help unload cargo. Not wanting to risk explaining to Rinoa at the moment; he could feel her eyes on him.

"Did you notice what he was wearing?" Rinoa finally spoke to the group around her.

Yuffie turned to the other three girls and Sora.

"Yeah, said his name was Cloud Strife, Prince of Radiant Garden!He's in really bad shape though, can you help him out Aerith?" She nodded in reply, walking off down the hallway to the room Marluxia and Dilan had brought him to.

"Wow! I wonder what happened for him to be out in the Sea of Sand without any guards!"Tifa looked almost as excited as Sora next to her.

"Shouldn't it be more of why was he not in his kingdom to begin with?" Sora asked.

"He's only going to bring us trouble and attention we don't need." They all looked at Rinoa as she walked away in search of Leon.

"Maybe she's right." Yuffie watched her exit and turned back to the two remaining.

"But that's okay, if he does cause any trouble, Leon will just kill Sora." She laughed at the brunette gaping at her. "Just kidding!'

* * *

"You're an idiot. I hope you know that Leon."

Leon turned, setting down the crate that was in his hands.

"Radiant Garden is ally to the Southern Region. I don't think I need to be giving you a history lesson Rinoa."

She leaned against the store-room wall next to the exit. How would he escape now?

"It doesn't matter Leon! We have this alter ego for a reason! For you and Yuffie, for everyone. It doesn't seem safe to have him here. What will happen when his people come looking for him and they think we kidnapped him?"

Leon smiled slightly at this, "Blame Sora?" She stared at him harder.

"Fine, you're right. When he wakes up we will get his story. I'll take the damned kid back myself if I have to." He moved to exit the room but she grabbed onto his wrist to stop him. He didn't look down at her as she leaned up and kissed his cheek making him frown and furrow his brows.

"Don't." He clenched his fist and left her alone in the store-room.

* * *

Marluxia and Dilan came out of the room as Leon approached. Leon nodding at them as they went to their own room to retire for the night. Aerith sat in a cushioned lounge chair, Tifa at the foot of the bed. The blond looked more at peace now, breathing steady, blankets were pulled across his legs. They had removed his ruined bloody shirt and wrapped his waist with bandages though there was nothing to help the dark bruises covering his body.

"He's alright." Aerith said as Leon entered the room. "He has a cut on his side and is dehydrated of course. I gave him medicine and water and stitched his side up, he should be fine in a day or so."

" Thank you Aerith. Why don't you two get back to sleep, I'll stay."

"Are you sure? You had to fly all the way here and-"

"Aerith, I insist." She smiled and nodded, both getting up and thanking him before they left closing the door quietly behind them. Leon sighed and fell into the lounge chair, leaning back with an arm over his face. He peeked an eye out from under his arm and looked over at the bed. The blond was fast asleep and he could hear his light and even breathing. He stared at him for a moment.

"Cloud huh?" He said quietly and moved his arm back over his eye. He didn't realize how tired he actually was until he had sat in the chair. He was fighting sleep.

"What the hell happened to you?" He said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

He opened his eyes and looked around the room. The sun shone brightly through the long window across from him. Where was this? His eyes scanned the room curiously before they fell on the tall brunette who he remembered instantly.

_"Not this guy still."_

He sat up only to grimace and clutch at his side, noticing the bandages.

_"So it wasn't a dream." _

Panic set in now and he realized he had to leave. Roxas and Ventus were out there still, he knew it. Maybe even Aqua, Terra, and Zack. His heart sunk. _"Dad."_

There wasn't anything he could do for his father now but his brothers and friends needed him. He uncovered himself and quietly got up, bare feet landing softly on the wooden floor, and slowly sneaking to the door in order to not wake up the man asleep in the chair. He reached the door and slowly turned the knob.

"Where do you think you're going?"

His heart leaped out of his chest and he quickly turned, though it was a mistake because it made pain shoot through his side again. The man was standing there with watchful eyes looking him over but no expression other than the slight traces of sleepiness.

"I'm leaving." Cloud turned back to open the door but a hand slammed against it, keeping it shut.

"No, you're not, kid." He took his hand away.

Cloud scoffed, he wasn't a kid!

"Who are _you, _to tell me what to do?! And for your information I am twenty years old!" The brunette just laughed at him.

"Oh, I couldn't tell. You're a little tall but you look like a baby. Kinda like Sora..." He trailed off in thought for a moment. This was unbelievable. Cloud was no baby!

"You-You're a dick!" Another laugh came from the brunette making Cloud even angrier.

"Let me leave and maybe I wont have you arrested!" He clenched his hands into fists at his sides, trying to give the taller man the angriest look he could muster.

"Alright alright. Calm down there little one." Leon was having too much fun with this.

"Oh fuck off!" Cloud flipped him the middle finger. Leon smiled again, it had to be a new record.

"Okay, I'll quit messing with you. Seriously though, you can't leave. You're still hurt and we want to know what happened. "

"Why? So you can get some ransom for kidnapping me?" Cloud crossed his arms ignoring the pain in his side. Leon looked at him curiously.

"Oh-ho? I'm a kidnapper now? Or maybe we saved your life. Could've left you in the desert. But I'm not going to hurt you,"He paused,"if you don't piss me off that is." Cloud stared at him.

_"What a jerk."_

"And I'm Leon by the way." He stretched his arms over his head and yawned.

"At least tell me where I am, _Leon_"

"For a prince, you have terrible manners."

"_Please,_ will you_ kindly _tell me where you have taken me?"He said through clenched teeth.

"That's better-Cloud, right? Now how about you come with me and I'll have Tifa cook you something to eat." He rummaged through a dresser drawer and pulled out a shirt, throwing it to Cloud. "Put that on."

"You didn't answer my question!" Leon stared at him for _long_ time before he spoke.

"I'll tell you when I want to tell you. Now come on before you die." Leon reached beside him to open the door, Cloud quickly put the shirt on. Maybe he could make a run for it. Though that thought was soon buried deep deep down when they came down the hallway only to be stared at by a room filled with people.

And they kept staring making Cloud extremely uncomfortable.

"The fuck do you all want? Get back to whatever the hell you were doing." Mostly everyone shrugged and stalked off, still tired and in pajamas.

"Come on blondie."

Cloud threw his hands into the air in a mix of exasperation and anger at the brunette, and followed him head hung in defeat.

* * *

"Ouch, my head." She looked up. She was in the dirt behind tall, thick, bushes, her eyes becoming wide with realization.

"Ventus! Roxas!Where are you!"

"Ugh shut upppp." She sighed in relief as the bushes rustled and Roxas crawled through them on his hands and knees followed by Ventus.

"My head is killing me. What happened?" Ventus sat in the dirt in front of her, his head in his hands. Roxas laying on his stomach, face turned to the side.

"I just remember fighting that person-thing- and woosh!We wake up here."

"That's all I remember too." Roxas said looking up at her.

"Stupid Terra and Zack. They could have come with us!Why didn't they just leave when they could." Aqua saw Ventus' shoulders begin to shake slightly and she crawled over, putting her arm around him.

" They had to help Cloud and your father, you know that. It's their duty protecting the kingdom and it was mine to get you out of there. They are all fine Ven." She reached over and ruffled Roxas' hair making the boy grunt. He didn't show it but he was upset too.

"For now we can just hope, and find out where in the world we are."

The three stood brushing themselves off and pushing away the tall bushes to find an exit.

"Do you hear that?" She stopped, a hand held out signally the twins to stop. A rumbling sound could be heard ahead of them.

"Yeah, what is that?" Roxas asked.

"I think it's a-"

Louder rumbling shook the ground suddenly and they quickly made their way out of the bushes only to stop again. A train rolled past them, the last car passing to reveal a large town ahead of them. The ocean sparkled far off on the eastern horizon, the direction the train was headed.

They all looked at each-other wondering the same thing.

"How did we get all the way to Twilight Town?"

* * *

"So Cloud, what can I get for ya'?" Cloud looked up from the bar stool he had been placed on(unwillingly), at the excited long-haired girl leaning against the counter in front of him. She was pretty with big eyes and wore a cropped white shirt, suspenders, and black shorts. She had introduced herself as 'Tifa'.

"Why is this place so big?"She laughed at his answer.

"That's not food silly."

He sighed, "Just eggs please."

"Eggs, toast, and ham coming right up!" She twirled around and went into the kitchen.

"Why does no one listen to me?" He wasn't really talking to anyone but Leon answered him anyways, sitting down to his right on another bar stool.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, didn't you know?"

Cloud glared at him. He liked glaring at him with his angry, angry, blue eyes.

"Whatever."

"These fine young ladies-"

"I'm no lady!" A blond boy with crazy-borderline mullet-hair peeked his head out of the kitchen pointing his spatula at Leon.

"As I was saying, these fine young_ ladies _make excellent food." The blond boy pouted at Leon before going back into the kitchen.

"Tifa, Demyx, and some others cook for us. And this place is 'so big' because we house quite a few people. Well when I'm not out leading a raid there are quite a lot of us here."

Cloud slowly turned to Leon, eyes narrowing.

"Did you say _raid _?I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"You heard me."

Cloud put a finger up about to confront the man when a plate was set down in front of him. It looked delicious, too delicious not to eat. Tifa smiled at him saying, "You're welcome." before going into the kitchen.

"I'm going to eat this because breakfast is important, but then. Oh,ho, ho, then I am asking you a few things!" Cloud waved his fork at Leon's face.

"Put that down before you poke my eye out." Cloud smiled as he put a piece of egg into his mouth.

"Hmm, not a bad idea." He continued eating when Leon answered him with an icy stare.

Cloud pretty much devoured his plate in less than a minute and downed an entire glass of water before he realized Leon hadn't eaten anything.

"Why didn't you eat anything?"

"I'm not a big breakfast person."

"But you just said-"

"Alright! Let's go see Aerith." He stood up and yelled to the kitchen, "Thanks ladies!"

"No problem Leon." Demyx said poking his head around the door to the kitchen again and waving goodbye to them with his spatula.

Cloud followed Leon back down another hall. His bare feet cold on the wooden floors.

"What was that you said about leading, and oh I don't know..."he trailed off,"raids and such?" He stopped, turning to look at Cloud.

"Is their something wrong with your eyes?"

"Huh?What do you mean?"

"Well you keep squinting at me."

"You-you...argh!" Clouds hands flew into the air yet again making his side throb. He has to quit doing that.

"I what?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"Okay, if it's nothing come on then. You're holding us up." Leon laughed to himself; he could practically feel the frustration coming from behind him.

They reached the area Leon said was the 'infirmary' but was just a room filled with medical supplies and a few cots. Aerith sat at the desk in the corner reading a book, something medical. She looked up, Cloud staring at her with his mouth open.

_"She's beautiful."_

"Stop gawking and introduce yourself. What are you, five?" Leon pushed him forward making Aerith giggle and Cloud's face turn red. She stood up and held her hand out as Cloud composed himself.

"Hello, my name is Aerith Gainsborough.I'm the medic around here, the one who patched you up last night." Cloud took her hand and kissed it looking at Leon as he rolled his eyes beside him.

"Why thank you my fine lady."He bowed."Prince Cloud Strife of Radiant Garden. The pleasure is all mine."

"More like princess."

Aerith erupted into giggles and Cloud turned sharply to the man beside him.

"What?"

"I don't like you."

"Boo hoo, I'm crying. Wait, sorry, that's you because you're the baby." Cloud turned red but slowly turned, fists tight, back to Aerith and smiled.

"Really, you saved my life."

"Oh no, I just did what I always do. Leon and Sora are the real ones to thank, if they didn't find you in the desert you would have died." Cloud felt his eye twitch.

"Oh is that so?" He said laughing.

"Can you change his bandages please?" She nodded.

"Come sit Cloud, and take your shirt off."Cloud blushed but did so. He swear he saw Leon laughing at him from the corner.

Her hands were gentle as she unwrapped the bandages revealing a large red stitched line down Cloud's abdomen along with more bruises. Leon watched as the girl worked cleaning his wound carefully and putting ointment and clean bandages on him.

"You're lucky it wasn't as deep as it seemed. Still needed stitches though."She finished wrapping the bandages." The bruises will go away on their own, but be careful not to rip the stitches out."Cloud nodded putting his shirt back on.

"Thank you Aerith."

"Let's go lover boy."

"That's a new one." Cloud smiled and waved politely to Aeirth as he followed Leon out of the infirmary.

"Am I your captive or what? You all treat me rather well if I am. Then again if you wanted a ransom you would need me in good health. I can assure you that you would never get one though."

"No, you aren't a prisoner and I don't want a ransom. But I don't want to be blamed for your death either. But why would I not get one?" Cloud was surprised he finally answered a question.

"What?"

"Why would I never get a ransom if I asked?"

"There's no one and nothing for me to go back to." Leon saw the new expression on the blond. Sadness.

"You know I'm a bandit. I could ask for one if I really wanted."He said stopping and making Cloud almost run into him.

"So that's what you meant. Okay, I feel oddly insecure and unsafe now."

"Don't be so quick to judge things you don't know."

"What do you mean?"

"Another time perhaps."Leon started down the hallway again.

"Now I'm curious. I want to know."

"I'm not telling you."

"Yes."

"No."

"Fine, I'm judging you until then. Maybe not that sweet Aerith, but definitely _you_."

"Do what you want. But if you want me to take you home I want to know what happened."

Cloud huffed and followed. He was beginning to feel like a baby duck following around its mother.

* * *

"You're supposed to be KING?!" Everyone in the room yelled simultaneously. Except for Leon who sat further away next to a dark haired girl he said was Rinoa.

They called everyone Leon said was of enough importance to the common room filled with old couches, chairs, bookshelves, and tables with maps scattered on them. Leon taking Cloud around and introducing him to some of the members of his crew and of course, by Clouds request, to go get his boots because his feet were cold.

A short brunette boy with blue eyes like his own took a liking to him instantly and introduced himself as 'Sora, the hero who saved you!' and showing off his pretend muscles. It made Cloud laugh, he was like his brothers in a way, but that made his heart sink at the thought.

There were a few others in the room too: Yuffie much to his surprise being Leon's sister, Marluxia with weird pink hair, Dilan who stood by him not saying a word, the hyper Demyx, his quiet best friend named Zexion, and of course Tifa and Aerith.

Now they had all gathered around him in the common room as he told them what he could remember.

"Yeah, It happened during my coronation party."

"Who would ruin a party?!" Demyx shouted beside him, his legs crossed on the couch.

"Yeah what a waste!" Sora rocked forward and backward on the ground in front of him.

"Demyx, Sora, shut up." Leon said, the two boys complied and sat to listen to the rest of the story.

" Well these people did-no not people. I don't know what they were, but they weren't human. They moved too fast. " Leon seemed to take interest in this.

"What did they look like?" He looked up and met Leon's eyes.

"From what I could see, they wore these long, black-hooded cloaks, and had some awful looking swords. Some must have been fire Magicians too. They broke through all the cities defenses so quickly and easily and set fire to everything. I don't know where they came from or who they were. They stormed the castle. My friends Zack and Terra found me in the halls when I was looking for my brothers. I never found them but Zack and Terra fought those things off and helped me escape but not before they...then they..."

This was hard to explain and he didn't know why he was telling it to the strangers he just met and were most likely bandits like Leon had said. It seemed better than having it bottled up inside. He was surprised as he felt a tear fall down his cheek, quickly wiping it away. Kings and princes had no need to cry. Everyone sat patiently exchanging sympathetic looks.

Yuffie placed a reassuring hand on his knee from her spot on the ground, looking back to her brother with a worried expression filling her eyes. Leon looked down at his sister and then up to Cloud. A slightly different shine to his blue-grey eyes than usual, but what, Cloud couldn't really tell.

"I didn't want to leave but Zack and Terra convinced me I had to. They were right as always."He laughed a little. They _were _always right, just like his father.

"We came up to the courtyard at the front gates, Terra and Zack trying to find an opening through all the chaos. Then all of the black figures stopped suddenly to look at what I guessed was their leader. He had my father on his knees at the front of castle. He said something like 'Those unwilling to let the darkness thrive in their hearts are weak. Those unwilling to seek knowledge through darkness are weak. Those unwilling to accept darkness are weak and will become nothing but darkness themselves.' My father saw me then and smiled before he was beheaded. He wasn't afraid, I could see his bravery in his eyes." More tears fell, lighting his electric blue eyes up even more. He wiped at them angrily, Yuffie squeezing his knee a little tighter. Leon had leaned forward with his elbows on his knees listening intently.

"That is so awful Cloud." Aerith said from her chair. Face wet with tears.

He smiled at her and sat up a little straighter before continuing.

"I made it out miraculously, only thanks to my friends. We headed to the desert in hopes to lose them. A Decanus caught up to us had this strange black Tri-Sailor. I had never seen one like it before. Anyways, I was surrounded while Terra and Zack were fighting and I did my best without a weapon, but they kept throwing punches and kicks before one cut my side," he lifted his shirt to show the bandages,"then Terra stabbed it and told me to run. That's what I did. I ran that whole night. My adrenaline eventually gave out and I was so thirsty and bleeding and the next thing I know I woke up on your Tri-Sailor, Leon." Cloud looked up at him. There was definitely something different in his eyes.

"And now here I am."

They all looked at Cloud and then to Leon who was sitting with his elbows on his knees still in thought.

"Leon." Yuffie said eyes shining as if she were going to cry.

He stood up and placed a hand on his sisters head before looking at the blond."Cloud, I think it would be best for you to stay here for a while."

"But Leon-"Rinoa said leaning forwards suddenly.

"Rinoa,"he said sharply, "Sometimes there are more important things than covering ones own tracks."

"What? Covering _his_?It's not just your life on the line!"She scoffed.

"Don't you fucking dare talk back to me." He narrowed his eyes menacingly and turned to her; now burning with anger. She stood and stormed off slamming the common room door behind her.

"It's okay Leon. I'll leave. I need to find my friends and my brothers anyways. They're out there I know it." Cloud went to stand but was pushed back down, the pain in his side searing. Cloud gritted his teeth and held his side. He looked up at Leon angrily. Everyone watched their leader.

"You will stay here. Shit... And If I see you even try to leave I'll just fucking kill you myself!"

"Leon sto-" Yuffie stood and put a hand on her brothers arm only to have it rudely shaken off. She frowned. Aerith took this as her queue and stood and ushered Cloud out of the room, everyone else following behind.

Yuffie stood alone in the room with her brother. He turned to her as the door shut and she punched him in the face making him stumble back a bit. He held his face in his hand looking at the ground.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! He just told us his story and that's how you're going to act. We protect people from danger, not threaten their lives!" Her shoulders began to tremble, her hands in fists.

"Not this kind of danger Yuffie." He was quiet now.

"I heard every word he said too. I was there with you that night. It doesn't matter which kind of danger. When Cid died and you, me, and Sora, formed Desolo, we formed it for people like us. For people with nothing. Cloud isn't any better off than us now. If there is a chance his friends or brothers are alive he should take it." Tears were slowly falling from her brown eyes.

"If he leaves they may find him...or us."

"You mean they would find you?What would Mom and Dad think?" She said before leaving him alone in the room.

Leon slumped to the floor, one hand in his long brown hair, and the other pulling his pendant from under his shirt. He turned it in his hand, tracing the lion. It was something that always soothed him when he was younger.

_"Dad, what do I do?"_

* * *

"Ow, Zack are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so. My head hurts."

"Mine too. What the hell happened?"

"The hell if I know, I don't even know where we are."

Terra reached his hand out, grabbing a handful of sand, letting the white granules slip through his non-gloved fingers. He looked up and saw the teal ocean water sparkling in front of them.

"We're dead." Zack smacked him on his head.

"That hurt!"

"If we were dead it wouldn't hurt. Point proven."

"Let's just find out where we are. If those four are dead, I may as well have died too." Terra stood, shaking sand out of his brown hair and clothes and putting his keyblade in its respectable spot at his side.

"Don't talk like that."

"Do you guys need help?" Zack clambered to his feet, grabbing his sword and pointing forwards.

"Depends." Terra came to stand beside his friend.

"Where are we and who are you?"Zack asked.

"This is the Destiny Islands. I live here." Terra glanced at Zack.

"My name's Riku." The boy held his hand out and Zack sheathed his sword to shake it, Terra doing the same.

"Sorry for that. Just a little wary after what happened to us."

"It takes three days of travel, at a minimum, to get here from Radiant Garden." Terra said beside him.

The silver haired boy look confused.

"Why don't you come back to town with me? Maybe you can find some answers there. I don't think the ocean is going to give you any."

Zack and Terra looked at each-other before nodding.

"We have to start somewhere."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**Oh my gosh you are probably so confused while I am here knowing everything that is supposed to happen. Well MOST of what is supposed to happen. I'm working with a few things. I just want to say it now but I wont. No no no spoiling, bad!**

**Man what is with Leon and his mood swings though. Oh wait, I made him into this monster! I am a terrible person! I'll explain more on how Leon and Yuffie met Cid and Sora later on too. Now is not ze time for zat.  
**

**Stay tuned for chapter four and always a big THANK YOU for reading!**


End file.
